


Quando a vida te vira ao avesso

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Protective Brett, Protective Matthew Casey, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Matthew Casey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: Sylvie se vê perdendo todas as pessoas que ama, mas algumas surpresas ao longo da história podem provar o contrário. É uma história que envolve o passado, o presente e talvez um futuro.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Perdas e Danos

**Author's Note:**

> \- Essa é a minha primeira história criada, porém a segunda a ser postada aqui no Ao3.  
> Estou muito feliz por ter descoberto esse mundo de criação de fanfic e sou uma grande admiradora e leitora de criadores de histórias de Brettsey.  
> \- Podem conter alguns erros, mas me perdoem.  
> \- Não sei quantos capítulos serão, vou deixar que a criatividade me leve.  
> \- Se cuidem, não me matem pelos suspenses e pequenos dramas.
> 
> bjs da @pati dos tombos

Após a ida de Foster para faculdade de Medicina e o casamento de Joe, Sylvie começou a sentir cada vez mais sozinho no apartamento enorme. Mesmo no turno ou em sua folga, ela andava com seu iPad procurando apartamentos que poderiam caber no seu orçamento, mas não havia encontrado nada que a agradasse. Além da preocupação com a entrega do apartamento, Brett estava preocupado com o rodízio de flutuadores que trabalhavam com ela na Ambulância 61 e até certo capitão do Corpo de Bombeiros de Chicago não saia dos seus pensamentos, mesmo que ela seguisse negando seus sentimentos por ele.

Ligações difíceis quando envolviam principalmente crianças e seus pais, a faria lembrar-se de seus pais em Fowlerton e da sua irmã Amélia com Scott em Rockford. Ela se sente na necessidade de sempre fazer uma ligação ou um facetime com ambos em seu beliche, era a melhor forma dela se sentir tranquilo e lembrar-se dos seus laços familiares. Inúmeras vezes Casey a observava do seu escritório e a admirava de pensar longe, pensando que aquela pessoa era a era qual era sua melhor amiga, era o ser humano mais incrível do mundo.

Casey por um lado, entre turnos e seu trabalho construtor como construtor, se pega pensando cada vez mais na loira do sorriso magnífico e fez de tudo para se mostrar presente a ela. Desde que Sylvie voltou de Fowlerton do término de seu noivado com o capelão, ele começou a tentar entender o que de fato se sente por Sylvie, quando pensou em chegar cada vez mais perto de declarar seus sentimentos, o passado voltou a assombrar e ele decidiu por um encerramento no seu antigo relacionamento com Gabriela Dawson.

Inúmeras situações aproximaram Casey e Brett, o que foi amplificando cada vez mais esse sentimento. Em nenhum momento, um conseguiu chegar a declarar seus sentimentos por outro, todos os 51 já percebiam que ambos tinham sentimentos, mas os próprios não se manifestavam sobre.

O último turno de Foster antes de ela voltar para a faculdade de Medicina foi pura melancolia e clima de despedida e com poucas ligações. Sylvie começou a se recolher para o seu beliche ao voltar das ligações e não queria ficar com todos na Sala Comunal. Foster e Kidd perceberam que sua amiga estava afastada de todos e resolveram ir atrás dela. Ao chegar à porta separaram com Sylvie detida com lagrimas nos olhos, segurando uma foto tirada no último Mergulho Polar em que estavam com três mulheres todas as sorridentes e muito felizes, com Joe e Otis ao fundo fazendo caretas.

 **Foster** : Oh Brett, por que está afastada de todos?

 **Kidd** : É isso mesmo, não gostamos de ver você afastada de todos os 51.

 **Brett** : Eu vou ficar bem meninas, é só estou tentando entender o porquê de todos que gosto estar se afastando ou indo embora para longe de mim?

 **Foster:** Ahh não fique assim, eu estarei a um telefonema de distância. Posso não estar junta de você na ambulância, mas quem sabe em um futuro bem próximo não está nos encontrando no Med, enquanto está deixando algum paciente?

 **Kidd** : Além de tudo, eu estarei bem aqui, te enchendo de abraços e te dando todo carinho que você merece. Não esqueça que sempre faremos nossa Noite de Garotas especial.

 **Brett** : Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês meninas, eu amo nossa irmandade!

As três estavam se abraçando, quando em seguida entra Severide e Casey que pareciam estar discutindo calorosamente sobre um incêndio e não parecia que concordavam entre si. Ao se depararem com as três mulheres juntas e de olhos arregalados para eles sem entender nada, pararam em frente a elas e depois olharam para si sem falar nada e cada um foi para o seu escritório.

 **Kidd** : Eu acho que vou dar uma olhada na Kelly e tentar entender esse climão estranho entre ele e o capitão. Acho que você deveria ir ver o capitão também Brett. – diz Kidd dando um piscadela

 **Foster** : Eu super concordo, ele com toda certeza precisa do seu apoio nesse momento e se puder aproveitar para dar um pulo em cima dele.

 **Brett** : O QUE? Casey é apenas MEU MELHOR AMIGO e foi casado com minha amiga, cansei de repetir para vocês.

 **Foster** : Pare de negar Sylvie, vocês se gostam e se sente bem com o outro e você deve entrar na sala agora. Enquanto isso verei o que consigo com Ritter e Gallo para comer. Vá garota, ele precisa de você!

Brett acena com a cabeça e o observador de longe sentado ele em seu escritório e pensando em tudo o que Foster e Kidd plantavam em sua mente, sobre os sentimentos que ela sentia por ele. Até que respirou fundo, enxugou suas lágrimas, ajeitou sua roupa e foi até o escritório dele. Deu uma batida na porta aberta e.........


	2. Declarações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Finalmente chegou o capítulo do diálogo entre Sylvie e Matt no escritório, é muito importante para o desenvolvimento da relação deles e para o andamento da história.

**Brett** : Ei Casey estou atrapalhando?

 **Casey** : Claro que não, só estava aqui perdido em meus pensamentos e me tentando acalmar depois dessa breve discussão que tinha com Severide.

 **Brett** : Percebi pela maneira como vocês entraram e em cada seguida um seguiu pro seu escritório. – diz Brett, mexendo suas mãos e sem saber o que fazer com elas.

 **Casey** : Você estava chorando, percebi quando eu e Severide entramos. Está acontecendo algo?

Brett se senta na cama de Casey e respira fundo, imediatamente ele senta ao seu lado e olha diretamente para ela.

 **Brett** : Eu sinto que toda vez que alguém entra na minha vida, sai rapidamente e eu fico aqui despedaçada. Eu tenho medo de perder todas as pessoas que amo, foi Otis, Julie e agora Foster, quem será o próximo? Kidd? Você é? – ela cora ao perceber que falou até demais

Casey fica surpreso e se pega pensando que "Sylvie me ama, é isso mesmo?" e olha pra ela com o típico olhar solene de Matt Casey.

 **Casey** : Sylvie não se preocupe, já disse que não irei o lugar nenhum, não sairei de Chicago e muito menos do 51, só quero que me prometa que você também não vai. – diz ele, segurando firmemente suas mãos, enquanto trocam olhares.

Casey então criou coragem e perguntou:

 **Casey** : Sylvie esse tempo todo tem negado tudo que sinto dentro de mim, mas depois do que você falou, eu preciso te perguntar. Afinal de contas o que está havendo entre nós? Somos mais do que melhores amigos?"

 **Brett** : Matt é tudo tão complicado... Por que eu gosto de você além de melhor amigo, mas sinto que estou infringindo o código de meninas, não sei se devo destruir uma amizade tão bonita como a nossa.

 **Casey** : Não vamos estragar amizade nenhuma, eu quero estar com você, quero fazer todas as coisas clichês de casal romântico que eu sei que você gosta. Mas não vou apressar nada, você teve muitas perdas e não quero começar em meio a tanto caos. E quanto ao código de meninas, sua amizade com minha ex-mulher não é a mesma coisa nem quando ela estava aqui em Chicago novamente, vocês estão próximos. Então não se preocupe, o passado ficou lá atrás.

_mal sabe eles o que ainda está por vir...._

O desejo de ambas as partes é tão forte de se beijarem, mas como cortinas são abertas e então eles observam Kidd e Severide saindo do quarto abraçados e imediatamente se afastam um do outro, ambos corados.

Brett se levanta e diz:

 **Brett** : Devo ir pra sala comunal e vou comer algo, fico feliz em saber de todos esses sentimentos que existem entre nós e quero levar isso adiante, mas não aqui nesse momento trabalhando.

 **Casey** : Tudo bem vamos fazer da maneira certa. Que tal um encontro, onde eu posso te abraçar segurar sua mão e poder não segurar minha vontade de te beijar? - diz o loiro, com um sorriso sedutor.

Brett solta um riso e diz:

 **Brett** : Aceito esse encontro, vou ir antes que desconfiem de algo. Vamos combinar tudo direitinho. – diz ela, saindo do escritório enquanto Casey solta um sorriso bobo e apaixonado.

Casey pensa consigo mesmo: "Nunca pensei que fosse ser correspondido novamente, eu mereço ser feliz e Sylvie merece o meu melhor" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Gostaram né? Finalmente esses dois falaram sobre o que sentem um para o outro. Porém, a vida não é nada fácil quando se trata desses dois. Essa história tomará um rumo bem polêmico, com uma novidade que vocês terão que descobrir nos próximos capítulos se irá afetá-los ou não.  
> \- Continuem acompanhando e não esqueçam de dar seu feedback sobre a minha história.


	3. Ligação Desfavorável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Esse capítulo promete fortes emoções, aviso logo!  
> \- O que uma ligação inesperada pode causar no relacionamento de Sylvie e Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- O capítulo vai ser pequeno dessa vez, prometo compensar no outro.

O turno tinha acabado e todos os outros estavam se despedindo de Foster na sala comunal, enquanto Brett foi ao vestiário se trocar, quando Casey distraído chega ao vestiário e se surpreende com a bela visão. 

  
**Casey** : Oh sinto muito, não deveria ter entrado aqui agora – diz todo corado e olhando pra cima.

 **Brett** : Não se preocupe, eu achei que todos estavam se despedindo de Foster e achei que ia ganhar tempo me trocando logo aqui e ninguém iria entrar agora. – diz ela corada também e com um sorriso tímido

  
Quando Casey se aproximava de Brett, seu telefone começou a vibrar constantemente, deixando Brett com um ar de curiosidade. Ao olhar a tela do telefone, ele se depara com uma ligação do FaceTime de nada mais que Gabriela Dawson. Ele fica todo sem jeito e mostra para Brett que imediatamente mostra um semblante triste, rapidamente fecha seu armário e pega sua bolsa e tenta sair dos armários. Mas Casey a segura pela mão e pede que ela fique junto a ele enquanto atende a ligação, ela deixa sua bolsa no chão e ele atende a ligação.

  
 **Dawson** : Ei, Matt quanto tempo! Ah oi Sylvie, eu não sabia que você estava perto de Matt – diz Gabby com uma cara de assustada ao ver seu ex marido e sua melhor amiga tão próximos

  
 **Casey** : Gabby, oi quanto tempo. Sylvie e eu estávamos conversando enquanto nos preparamos para sair do turno. Surpreendemos-nos com sua ligação, como estão as coisas em Porto Rico? 

  
**Dawson** : Oh está tudo a mil maravilhas. Porém liguei pois preciso falar algo bem sério com você. Sei que nos separamos e tudo, mas você sabe muito bem tudo que houve na minha última ida a Chicago, a noite que passamos juntos. 

  
_Sylvie olha com cara de surpresa e em seguida mostra uma expressão de mágoa por saber detalhes que ela preferia nem imaginar. Ela pensa que tudo que sempre imaginou com Matt, inclusive seu relacionamento foi por água a baixo._

  
**Casey** : Aonde você quer chegar com esse assunto Gabriela? Estou seguindo minha vida e você a sua, não tenho por que remoer esse encerramento. 

  
**Dawson** : Estou grávida Matt e você pode ser o pai desse bebê. 

_continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hey! Mais um capítulo emocionante é, deixei esse suspense para o próximo que será AINDA HOJE.  
> \- Não me matem por favor, sei que trazer a Gabriela Dawson para as fanfics de Brettsey sempre é muito doloroso, mas é bom um pouco de drama.


	4. As Dúvidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Se Gabriela Dawson achou que ia convencer Matt Casey a ir atrás dela em Porto Rico e viver com ela, talvez nesse capítulo mostre que não é bem do jeito que ela quer não.  
> \- Sylvie mostrará seu lado feroz nesse capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Eu sei que o capítulo anterior foi bem complicado no final, mas isso foi MUITO necessário para o desfecho da história.  
> \- Relacionamentos anteriores muitas das vezes são obstáculos para que possamos seguir em frente, resolvi trazer isso para a fanfic pois é uma coisa que todo mundo se martela e questiona sobre em Chicago Fire, principalmente com relação a Brettsey.

Casey com uma cara nada agradável segurando o celular com uma mão enquanto segura a mão de Sylvie com a outra, percebendo que ela está com seus olhos marejados e querendo sair:

 **Casey** : Não é possível, deve você estar enganada, eu tomei todos os cuidados possíveis Gabriela!

 **Dawson** : Eu preciso que você venha até Porto Rico e faça um exame de DNA, eu também dormi com um companheiro de trabalho e estou com essa dúvida. Mas Matt, sinto que você é o pai do meu bebê, que noite foi mágica para mim. Sinto que finalmente podemos ter a família que tanto sonhou.

 **Casey:** DROGA GABRIELA, EU QUERIA ESSA VIDA ANTES. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS, EU NÃO TE AMO MAIS. **_EU AMO SYLVIE BRETT! -_ ** diz o loiro com rosto vermelho de tanta raiva que estava sentindo

_Como sua ex-mulher poderia assim do nada fala que está grávida em uma ligação e idade como se tudo estivesse normal, como se ainda fosse casado e ele fosse para o resto da vida dela? Ela o abandonou, fez a escolha dela de ir para Porto Rico, voltou só por uma noite em Chicago e que hoje ele considerou um erro, mas ele lembra que foi Sylvie que o incentivou a ir para aquele maldito baile de caridade._

Sylvie faz de tudo para sair do vestiário, cheia de lágrimas, mas ao ouvir as palavras " _Eu amo Sylvie Brett_ " ela para reflete sobre essas palavras, volta atrás e se aproxima de Matt, segurando-o pela sua cintura.

 **Dawson** : Desde quando vocês estão juntos? É por isso que você nunca veio atrás de mim não é Matt? Sempre gostei de Sylvie! Você estava todo estranho no dia do baile e eu não sei nem como você dormiu comigo naquela noite. Você só queria que eu usar!

 **Casey** : Chega Gabriela, eu não tenho que dar justificativa de todos os meus sentimentos não. Eu fui pro baile sim já sentindo algo por Sylvie, mas não sabia de fato o que era.

Imediatamente, Sylvie respira fundo e toma o celular das mãos de Matt e resolve trocar umas palavras com sua ex amiga:

 **Brett** : Eu não quero saber de nenhum detalhe sórdido dessa noite de sexo de vocês, mas só digo uma coisa Gabby, eu amo Matt e você teve o azar de deixar este homem incrível aqui em Chicago. E antes que você diga qualquer outra besteira que possa nos machucar, eu faço questão de ir junto com Matt até Porto Rico para ele fazer esse maldito exame de DNA! Ele sempre esteve comigo quando mais preciso e não será agora com uma maldita ligação que vai nos separar! - diz a loira em um tom carregado de fúria

Casey olha para Brett com cara de surpresa por pensar que ela iria abandonar-lo diante de tudo que ocorreu. Enquanto Gabby estava do outro lado da linha com um semblante de raiva, em seguida acaba desligando a ligação, pensando em tudo que acaboua de ouvir: seu ex marido ama sua ex melhor amiga e a pensar que anos atrás ela desejou que Sylvie encontrasse um " _Casey_ " para ela, não só imaginava que seria o próprio _Matt Casey_.

_Continua...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Acharam que eu ia fazer meu casal sofrer? Óbvio que não, eu amo eles e eles precisam enfrentar todos os seus obstáculos juntos.  
> \- O próximo capitulo também será leve e tranquilo, só apenas como foi contar para os amigos todas as novidades boas e as chocantes.  
> \- Fiz esse mimo de postar 2 capítulos, pois estavam surtando demais no meu ouvido com o final do outro, para acalmar os ânimos dedico esse capítulo para minhas amigas do grupo Brettsey Forever ;)  
> \- Se vocês gostam da Dawson, vão me odiar por eu torná-la maquiavélica e problemática nessa fanfic.  
> \- Lembrem-se é tudo FICÇÃO.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Eu sei que vocês ficaram curiosos para saber qual será a reação de Casey com a entrada de Sylvie nesse escritório. Esse diálogo entre eles será muito importante, atentem-se :)


End file.
